Him and Her
by hidden armadillo
Summary: Teddy knew about 89% of the Weasleys' plans went disastrously wrong and someone usually ended up upside down in a lake with extra toes. However staring into Victoire's deeply hopeful eyes made him a little dizzy and he found himself nodding obliviously.
1. She Was 2, And He Wasn't Hungry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this cookie. **eats the cookie** And now I don't even have that.

She was 2, and he wasn't hungry.

The young Victoire Weasley sat in her high chair, obediently consuming spoonfuls of the unidentifiable pale mush that had been placed in her bowl.

It really didn't taste all that bad, but its appearance was quite off-putting.

It didn't help that she was surrounded by excitable Aunts who were busy cooing over her "simply adorable part-Veela hair".

Of course, Victoire, being as young as she was, did not fully understand what was being said.

However, she did wonder how she was expected to eat her food with people continuously stroking her hair and squeezing her cheeks.

Teddy Lupin, sitting opposite her, simply grinned at her and did absolutely nothing.  
He was, quite honestly, no help at all.

So little Victoire sat there in relative suffering, wondering how long it would be before she fell asleep.

Luckily for her, she did not have to wait long for a distraction.

A series of loud bangs erupted from outside, and the many Aunts rushed out the door to satisfy their curiosity as to what the commotion was about.

They most likely already knew that it was something to do with Uncle George and his inventions, as it nearly always was, but his spectacles were very entertaining, so it was still worth going to see the source of the noise.

If only Victoire could join the Aunts outside.

It would be far more entertaining than Teddy with his ever-present grin.

At least she was now left in peace to finish eating.

Or so she thought.

Teddy, who was evidently not interested in eating his food, (she couldn't really blame him, it did look quite awful) decided to get rid of it another way.

He picked up his spoon, and flicked the questionable substance at the golden haired girl.

It landed directly on her small nose.

Victoire squealed in outrage.

Teddy laughed.

Torn between crying and getting revenge, she decided to do both.

It was war.

And so, when the Aunts re-entered the room, it was to find two young children, spattered with pale muck, and each intent on getting the other as dirty as possible.

"Veek-toire! What 'ave you been doing! Look at poor Teddy! 'E iz covered in zis - mess!"

Fleur, Victoire's lovely mother, was obviously not pleased with her daughter's actions.

Personally, Victoire thought Teddy deserved it.

He had started the fight, after all.

So she smiled at her mother, sweet and innocent.

Fleur was not fooled.

"Bad girl! Look at ze mess you 'ave made! Bee-ll! Come punish your daughter!"

Everybody (including Fleur) knew Bill would not punish Victoire at all.

But it was a nice threat, if quite empty.

So the two were yanked out of their seats and dragged off to a bathroom, where they were dunked several times in hot water to clean off the mess.

As her head rose above the water's surface, Victoire smiled.

It didn't matter to her if she was (unfairly) punished.

It was all worth it to see Teddy's face when she had got him back.


	2. She Was 5, And He Had Paint

A/N: The next segment of Teddy and Vic's lives. I know it is short, but I think they're a little cute =).

She was 5, and he had paint.

"Where are you going today?" Victoire asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, just to the hairdressers," she replied, this time using the voice of a man.

No, she didn't have split personalities: she was playing dolls.

"I wanna come too!" Dominique whined.

Vic turned to face her sister, rolling her eyes impatiently.

"Last time I let you play, you broke Genevieve's head off!" and she shook the headless doll in Dom's face, just to prove her point.

She was right, too.

But Dom didn't care.

She knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

Dom started to cry.

"Puhleeease!"

Their mother Fleur came running at the sound of Dom's tears.

"Veek-toire! What 'ave you done to your leet-el sees-ter?"

"Nothing, Maman!" Vic pouted.

"She won't let me play!" Dom shouted as tiny droplets of water rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Veek-toire! Why iz Dom not allowed to play wiz you?" Fleur questioned.

"She'll pull the dollies heads off…" Vic mumbled to the floor.

"So? Reparo!" and Gen's head was once again attached to her body.

"Now let Dom join in, okay? No more of zeez excuses, oui?"

"Oui, Maman…"

Fleur glided off, and Dom's tears ceased immediately.

She smirked triumphantly.

Vic shoved the newly un-beheaded Gen into her hands.

"If you break her again, I'm not playing with you ever." She warned.

"Maman said you have to!"

"Well I don't care! Now, I'm going to the hairdressers, but you can't come, because Gen's head already went."

"But I wan-"

"No!"

"But Maman sa-"

"No!"

"Fine!" Dom sulked, glaring at her sister's back.

Vic crawled over to the hairdressers, which was actually a pile of brushes and combs in the corner of the room, dragging three dolls by the hair.

Poor Teddy had the unfortunate timing to enter the room at this moment, holding a few tubes of paint in his hands.

"Teddy! You can be the hairdresser!" and Vic grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the dolls.

Teddy, looking slightly alarmed at this announcement, did not put up much of a fight.

"You can do the dollies' hair!" Vic declared, flashing him a bright smile.

"But, Vic!" he began to protest.

"Please, Teddy?"

They both knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, but only if you promise you won't look til I'm done. Deal?"

Vic, happy to be getting what she wanted, consented easily, and so victorious Victoire left Teddy with the dolls.

When Teddy finally announced he was finished, she became very curious, and quickly returned to his hairdressing salon, only to fall backwards in shock.

"What have you done to them?" she cried.

Teddy grinned.

"That's what hairdressers do," he explained.

Vic simply stared at the painted hair.

"Look," Teddy said, picking one up, and holding it close to his turquoise hair, "This one matches my hair."

A/N: I have trouble writing little children, since I can't really remember what it was like in detail, so could you tell me if it sounded okay? Please?


	3. She Was 8, And He Was Hiding

A/N: Because I always loved hide and seek.

She was 8, and he was hiding.

"Three…two…one…ready or not, here I come!"

Vic squealed and dived into the nearest closet as the counting ended and the seeker began their search.

Unfortunately for her, that particular closet already had an occupant, and he was not pleased to be sharing.

"Gaaahh…" the unknown occupant moaned in a protest that was largely ineffectual, due to the fact that the words were entirely drowned in the blanket his face had been planted in by Vic's sudden entrance.

"Oh sorry Teddy," Vic apologised, somehow recognising the voice, "I didn't realise you were in here!" and she attempted to disentangle herself from Teddy and the surrounding blankets.

"Well, hiding is the aim of the game…" Teddy, who had removed the offending cloth from his face, pointed out logically.

"Shhh!" she hissed as footsteps became audible from outside.

"Don't tell me to 'shh'! I was here first!" he argued quietly.

"Be quiet Teddy, someone is coming! They'll find us!" she hissed urgently.

"Well you shouldn't even be in here, this is my hiding place!" he whispered back furiously.

"Can't you share with me, Teddy?" she pleaded.

The footsteps were getting louder.

"Why should I?" he demanded. (Softly of course, because he really didn't want to be caught any more than she did.)

"Please Teddy!"

They froze in place as the person outside walked slowly passed.

"That was close…" Victoire breathed out in relief.

"And you almost got us caught!" he accused.

"Me? What?"

"If you hadn't burst in here –"

"I didn't know you were here!"

"That's not the point!"

"Just share, Teddy!"

"No, you'll get me caught!"

"I will not!"

"Will so!"

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

"_Please_, Teddy!"

He turned away, knowing that if he looked at her face he would give in.

He always had trouble saying no to Victoire.

But he had to do it.

"….no!"

"But –"

"Go find your own hiding spot!"

And he shoved her out of the closest. She stumbled and fell, grabbing the nearest object to hold her up.

The nearest object, however, happened to be a person.

And this person did not appreciate Victoire dragging them down by the waist.

"Oww!" James Potter protested as he hit the ground.

Then he realised who had knocked him over, and started to laugh triumphantly.

"I found you, Vic!"

Victoire, feeling rather angry at Teddy as it was his fault she got caught, pushed the door open a little more.

This revealed Teddy, crouching in a twisted mass of colourful blankets.

"I found you too, Teddy!" James shouted, quite excited now that he had managed to discover both his eldest players.

Teddy glared at Victoire.

She smiled back.

"_Never_ hide with me again."


	4. She Was 11, And He Knew Everything

She was 11, and he knew everything.

Victoire dipped her small feet into the cool pond and turned to face the boy beside her, a worried frown on her face.

"So tell will you tell me about the sorting now?" she pleaded.

The cheeky grin that Victoire knew so well spread across his face, and she wondered whether he was being serious.

Then again, everyone else she had asked had smilingly refused to answer, so she didn't exactly have any one else to believe.

Besides, Teddy wouldn't lie to her…

"Well," he whispered conspiratorially, and she leaned closer to hear, "First you get on the train with everyone else, and it takes you to Hogwarts. Then, all the bigger kids will leave you behind, and the first years get pushed into a big black lake."

"But why would they do that?" Victoire asked anxiously.

"I think they're trying to get rid of all the weak kids," he explained dismissively, hiding a grin when he saw her stricken expression.

"Then the ones who make it across and don't get eaten by the giant squid have to fight three huge mountain trolls," he continued.

"Why?" Vic whimpered, her eyes as round as Grandma Weasley's dinner plates.

"Um, I think that's testing for teamwork," Teddy invented knowledgably.

Vic's pale blonde head bobbed in terrified understanding.

"After that they line you up and you have to face this creature called a boggart. It turns into whatever your worst fear in the world is. Last year for a kid called Tom it turned into a massive snake that filled up the room all the way to the roof, and the poor boy wet his pants and fainted. He got sent home…" Teddy snuck another look at Victoire's face, and seemed satisfied with the effect this story had on her.

"Anyway after that they quiz you on all your textbooks, because you're supposed to memorise them all perfectly word for word before you get there. If you get even one question wrong, they kick you out."

"But I haven't even read mine yet!" Vic cried in a panic.

"Well you'd better start studying then!" Teddy laughed at her.

"What else?" she prompted urgently.

"If you pass all that, they read your mind. If you've ever done something bad, they put you in Slytherin with all the other bad people. If you're no good at anything you get put in Hufflepuff. Nerds get put in Ravenclaw, and awesome, brave, good people get to be in Gryffindor like me."

"Teddy…when I was 5 I smashed Maman's favourite vase…" Vic cringed, "And once I ate all Grandma's cookies without asking…Does that make me bad?"

"Hmm…I don't know…I guess we'll have to wait and see…" Teddy struggled to stop himself from laughing aloud.

Vic looked incredibly worried at this lack of reassurance.

"But if you do some really nice things I think they'd overlook it," Teddy declared thoughtfully (obviously seeing an opportunity to acquire some delicious food), "So maybe you should go fetch me some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Of course!" Vic ran off towards the house, eager to redeem herself.

She raced into the kitchen, pale hair streaming out behind her in a flow of molten gold, and breathlessly requested Teddy's desired snack.

Grandma Weasley benevolently handed the girl a plate of steaming cookies, and watched curiously as she delivered them into the hands of Teddy Lupin.

"Mmm, thanks Vic. You should probably go get me a glass of milk as well, just in case," he informed her with a grinning mouth stuffed full of cookie.

Vic hurried obediently off to do his bidding, but about halfway through she realised that fetching milk and cookies would probably not convince Hogwarts that she was a good person, and therefore Teddy must be using her.

She gasped in outrage, and decided that the best thing to do in her situation was, of course, to get revenge on the horrid Teddy Lupin…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy and Victoire stepped onto the Hogwarts Express the next day amid shouts of hysterical laughter. Teddy glared at the little Victoire, whose victory smirk was rather aggravating him.

"You do know I hate you," he growled as the students admired his new height (he was now exactly half Victoire's size) and his enormous hairy feet.

She smiled sweetly back at him.

"Love you too, Ted!"


	5. She Was 13, And She Thought He Could Fly

She was 13, and he could fly. Sort of.

"Come on, Teddy!" Victoire encouraged as she tugged the blue haired boy along behind her.

"Why did I let you talk me into this…" he muttered as he followed obediently.

"Because secretly deep down you actually do like me a tiny bit?"

Teddy rolled his eyes as they stopped in the middle of the huge grassy expanse of land.

"Alright, first of all you have to hold it properly," he instructed as he eyed her grip on the broom critically.

"How?" she asked, flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Here, let me help…" he stood behind her and shifted her hands into a better position.

"Thanks," Vic smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Ah, that's… okay," Teddy realised how close she was and forgot how to breathe, so he quickly stepped away, telling himself to get a grip and wondering what in Merlin's name was wrong with him.

"Now sit on it, and push off from the ground," he instructed.

Vic's face scrunched up in concentration as she followed his directions, and the broom wobbled slowly into the air.

"Good. Now just hover there for a moment until you feel comfortable."

Vic's breathing steadied along with the broom, and she looked down at Teddy expectantly, a small smile on her face.

Teddy couldn't resist smiling back, it was infectious. He had always loved her smile, the way her whole face seemed to shine with excitement, and her lips looked so soft, and her teeth were so brilliantly white, and…Teddy froze. Why was he so fascinated by her smile? He shook his head, hoping this would shake some sense into him as he had obviously left all of his back in his room.

"Um, Teddy? What now?"

"Oh! Um, now try moving in little circles. Just lean a bit to the side…yeah, that's it."

Laughter bubbled up in Vic's throat as she began to get the hang of it.

Teddy jumped on his broom and joined her in the air.

"Follow me!" he cried and zoomed off towards the other end of the field.

"Slow down!" Vic laughed as she chased him as fast as she could (which was about the speed of a snail on steroids).

He looked back at the girl behind him, and something shiny and golden caught his eye. Somehow he became transfixed by the way the object waved in the breeze and seemed to glow with its own radiant light.

Then he realised that the object that had hypnotised him was in fact Victoire's hair, and this revelation was confusing enough to shake him back into reality.

Unfortunately, by this time he had spent too long staring behind him and not steering, so a loud shout of "Teddy, watch out!" was the only warning he received before crashing headlong into a very large and solid tree.

"Ooouch…" he moaned as he tumbled to the ground.

"Teddy! Are you alright!" Vic cried as she flew shakily over to him.

Teddy looked up dizzily and tried to focus his spinning head on the concerned girl in front of him, but all he could see was a golden blur so he closed his eyes instead.

"My head…" he groaned miserably.

"Wait here, I'll go get some ice!"

Teddy listened to the footsteps racing away from him and wondered what was wrong with him today. He had only managed to conclude that it had something to do with Vic and her hair and smile before the girl in question returned bearing a pack of ice.

She leaned forward to place the ice on his aching head, and her long hair tickled Teddy where it brushed against his skin.

"Does that help?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" he replied, attempting an embarrassed smile.

"How did you crash?" Vic wondered, "You're supposed to be the one who knows how to fly!"

Teddy blushed crimson, remembering exactly what had distracted him so much that he had hit the tree.

"Um, I – I just… wasn't looking…I was… checking to see how you were going?"

"Ahh," Vic nodded, accepting this clearly uncertain answer.

"I think you're the one who needs lessons," she laughed, "Want me to teach you?"


	6. She Was 15, And He Threw A Good Punch

She was fifteen, and he threw a good punch.

Victoire sprinted into the dormitory and threw herself onto the closest bed in a fit of tears.

She was instantly surrounded by a huddle of seemingly-concerned girls, who each offered a smile, a few kind words and a supposedly-consoling hug.

Victoire's mind; currently painted black with depressive thoughts and self doubt, attempted to block them out.

They were supposed to be friends, and yet they had known what he was up to. For weeks, and yet no one had told her.

Well, Rosetta Brown was barely bothering to conceal her smirk, but everyone knew she'd fancied Adrian since 2nd year; Vic was just surprised it hadn't been her he'd cheated with.

The girls eventually realised that Victoire was not speaking or moving, and gave her up as a lost cause.

While she welcomed the absence of such phrases as "don't worry, he's probably just going to cheat on her as well," and "the puffiness makes your face look rounder," the silence gave her no escape from her miserable thoughts.

After several hours of lonely moping, her Weasley spirit finally kicked in, and she decided that of course the solution was to get revenge.

It was in this devious frame of mind that Teddy Lupin (who had devised a way of entering the girls' dormitories to prank Vic on her first night at Hogwarts) found her.

"I'm fine," she assured him determinedly, "just feeling a little murderous now."

Teddy chose to ignore this, and scooped her up in a tight hug anyway.

"Of course you're fine, Vic. You're stronger than anyone," he whispered.

She buried her face in his chest for a few long moments, and when she pulled away she was smiling.

Quite hugely in fact, and this caused Teddy to worry that perhaps the stress had made her a bit insane.

"Vic... why do you look so delighted...?"

"Because I just thought of a brilliant revenge plan, and you're going to help me. Please, Teddy?"

Teddy had spent enough time around the Weasley's to know that around 89 percent of their plans went disastrously wrong, and someone usually ended up upside down in a lake with extra toes.

However, staring into Victoire's deeply hopeful eyes made him feel a little dizzy, and he found himself nodding obliviously.

"Oh my goodness. Sweetie, I just heard. I promise you I didn't know," Celeste Marteille declared as she donned a Gryffindor beanie and slid into the seat beside Vic.

"Of course you didn't, you barely leave the library," Vic teased.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, it's obligatory. Besides, you're just as bad! But more importantly; has Teddy beat him up yet, or did he leave it for me?"

"Thanks Celeste, but no one needs to. I've made... other arrangements," she smirked.

"Ooh, a prank? I should have known," Celeste laughed, "Tell me about it!"

"You know I won't tell you, it ruins the fun! Besides, you don't have to wait long..."

Rolling her eyes, Celeste turned her attention towards her food.

However, a commotion from further down the table soon unfolded.

Adrian's eyes widened in panic as large chunks of his hair began to fall into his dinner.

He opened his mouth to scream, but found himself enthusiastically singing what sounded like Norwegian death metal.

"Mr Boot! Control yourself, please!" Professor McGonagall demanded furiously.

Adrian, unable to speak coherently, attempted to mime his situation to her instead.

"Unless you are trying to tell me there is an iguana in your soup with a very long mane, I do not understand, Mr Boot. Explain yourself with **words**, please."

Adrian opened his mouth to explain, and again launched into a vigorous metal performance.

McGonagall, clearly out of patience, grabbed him by the ear and towed him out of the Hall.

Celeste had to shout to be heard over the hysterical laughter of the students.

"Do you think she's taking him to detention, or the hospital wing?"

In the Gryffindor common room that night, Vic congratulated Teddy on his successful execution of the plan.

"Did you ever doubt I'd succeed? I'm insulted! Don't make me put frogs in your shoes like I did when you were six," he winked.

"Oh please, Teddy. We both know you won't start another prank war, because I'll win," she grinned cheekily.

"Really?" he teased, "Because if I remember correctly, you thought putting sugar on my toothbrush would be disgusting. It was **delicious**! So please, prank me anytime..."

"I was what, five years old? Since then I think I've learned-"

"Victoire!" Adrian burst through the door to the common room, eyes blazing.

"What do you want?" she demanded as he stormed towards her.

"How dare you do this to me? You humiliated me in front of the entire school! You know, I should have broken up with you months ago. The only reason I dated you at all was because your family is famous, and the boys said you were an easy bit of action," he sneered.

Victoire felt as if the floor had suddenly fallen out from under her, and could only muster a few hurt-sounding whimpers.

She stood there unmoving for what felt like hours, the eyes of the common room staring intently at the unfolding drama, waiting for her response.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Adrian laughed coldly.

SMACK!

Teddy's fist collided with Adrian's smirking face, and he crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain.

Every student in the room froze, unable to believe that easy-going Teddy Lupin had just punched someone.

"Come on Victoire," Teddy whispered, half carrying her to her bed.

He locked the door behind them, shutting out Victoire's dorm mates who rushed after them, eager to gossip about the scene.

Vic continued to stare blankly at nothing, hoping that if she blocked out all emotion the pain would go away.

Teddy sat beside her on the bed, and took her face in his hands gently.

"Victoire Weasley, look at me. Focus on my eyes. Now listen to me. Do not let a word that jerk said affect you. If those really are the reasons why he dated you, then he is a fool. Worse than a fool; he has the intelligence of a slobberworm dropped on its head at birth. You know why?"

Vic shook her head weakly, eyes wide.

"Because he let the most amazing girl I've ever met slip through his fingers. You are beautiful, Victoire. But not just that; you are sweet and gentle, even though you don't let people see it because you pretend to be tough. You're so smart that sometimes I think you should have been in Ravenclaw, and even though you act like you don't care about your grades I've seen you studying late at night with Celeste. But the best thing is the way your eyes sparkle and light up when you laugh, when you're teasing me, when we're plotting to take over the world one prank at a time. He never deserved you."

Vic sighed lightly, and rested her forehead against his.

"Teddy, there is so much I want to say to that, but right now all I can do is thank you. You mean the world to me," she kissed his cheek gently.

Teddy's smile faltered for a second, as he stopped himself from saying the three little words burning a hole in his tongue.

_Not now,_ he told himself firmly, _not while she's so vulnerable._

"Well I know something that will cheer you up," he announced, attempting to lighten the mood.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, and he could almost see the sparkle returning to her eyes.

"I may have cast a few sneaky spells as we left the common room..." he winked.

"What did you do, Teddy?" she bounced on the bed.

"Let's just say it'll take Adrian weeks to figure out why his face breaks out in painful lumps every time he touches a girl."


	7. She Was 17, And It Wasn't Her Birthday

She was 17, and it wasn't her birthday – part 1.

"But it's not my birthday!" Victoire cried exasperatedly for at least the 37th time that morning.

"You and I both know we Weasleys' **never** pass up the opportunity for a feast. You were at Hogwarts for your birthday, so we're making up for it now," Bill explained yet again, dragging Vic forcefully towards the Burrow, where a large banner reading "HAPPY 17th VICTOIRE" hung above the door.

She sighed and went inside, where an ambush of smiles and redheaded relatives swept her up.

Eventually she battled her way to the kitchen, where there was a bit of respite.

That is, until Teddy walked in with his current girlfriend, Estelle.

"Fancy seeing you in here," he grinned, "Not enjoying all the attention?"

"It is not my birthday," she said again, "And nice to see you, Estelle."

Estelle forced a smile and said nothing.

Victoire rolled her eyes; she had yet to meet a girlfriend of Teddy's that didn't hate her for being his best friend.

"We were just getting some butterbeer; want a drink?" Teddy asked.

"Sure."

As soon as Teddy's back was turned, Estelle stumbled and knocked a dish of beetroot dip off the bench and onto Victoire.

"Oh I'm so clumsy!" she exclaimed, smirking at Vic.

Vic sighed, surveying the damage. Her previously white dress now had a rather large purple splatter decorating it, and did not look all that reparable.

"Its fine, I think Grandma Weasley has some of my old clothes upstairs. Excuse me while I go change," Victoire hurried upstairs, vowing to get revenge.

She had promised Teddy she would try to get along with his girlfriend, but if Estelle wasn't willing to play nice then Vic was certainly not going to lie down and take it.

After pulling on the only dress she could find that still fitted (admittedly it was rather shorter and tighter than it used to be, but not in a take-me-now-I'm-yours way) and slipped back into the kitchen, where Grandma Weasley was serving lunch.

"Let me help with that, Grandma," Vic offered.

"Oh darling that's sweet, but this is your birthday lunch! Go sit down!"

"Nonsense Grandma, it's no trouble," she smiled, taking several plates out to the garden where the tables had been set.

She put the first plates in front of her uncles (namely, Uncle Ron) knowing that they would be hungry enough to sneak a few bites before every one else was served, and returned to the kitchen to grab some more.

This time, now that Grandma Weasley had left to serve drinks, Vic quickly slipped a small bottle of 'dragon tears' (the clear liquid Uncle Charlie brought back from Romania; Grandma used a few drops in her curries for extra spiciness) off the top shelf and emptied it into one of the meals. She mixed it in, and took the rest of the plates out, ensuring the...special meal ended up in front of her intended target.

Satisfied, she sat down next to her cousin James to enjoy the feast.

James launched into a vigorously detailed account of his latest prank on the Slytherins, featuring a multitude of feathery boa constrictors and a bunch of bananas.

Victoire feigned fascination while peeking at Estelle from under her lashes.

"…and it slid around his neck, and you should have heard the scre-"

"Oh! Hot! Water, I need water!" came the shouts from the other end of the table.

Estelle was hopping up and down, gasping and crying for water.

"Teddyyy!" she wailed, "help me!"

Victoire hid her smile behind a look of concern as she watched Teddy hastily pass Estelle a jug of water.

James cackled unashamedly as Estelle poured the whole jug into her mouth, splashing it all down her front in her desperation to quench the fire in her mouth.

Victoire waited gleefully until Estelle regained most of her composure to make a quiet escape inside before the screaming directed at her started.

Alas, her escape was not to be, as thundering footsteps chased her indoors.

"It was you, wasn't it!" Estelle shouted angrily.

Victoire whirled around.

"And what if it was?"

"How dare you! Teddy, did you see what she did to me?"

Teddy very uncomfortably shrugged, not wanting to get involved.

"You shouldn't tip beetroot dip on people if you aren't willing to be messed with in return," Victoire informed her.

"You're just jealous that Teddy is mine, not yours. Don't you know he'd never go for someone as stupid as you?" Estelle smirked.

Victoire stared at her, not understanding why no girlfriend of Teddy's had yet been able to accept they were just friends.

"I am not stupid," she glared.

"Oh please. Everyone knows you got through school by sleeping with the professors," Estelle laughed haughtily.

Victoire was barely restraining herself from slapping the other girl.

"Come on Teddy, let's get out of here," Estelle grabbed his hand.

"I think you should leave," Teddy said quietly, "And I don't think we can see each other anymore."

"What? Because of her?"

"No. Because I can't be with someone who talks to my best friend like that."

"Fine. I was going to break up with you soon anyway," Estelle sniffed and stormed out.

Victoire turned to Teddy, sadness all over her face.

"Do people really think that of me?"

"If they do, they don't matter," He replied firmly, "Come on. We need to cheer you up, and I need to drown my sorrows."


End file.
